


Music Interruptus

by Serai



Category: Miami Vice, They Might Be Giants
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, this is insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Off a prompt from the Terrible Fanfic Crossover Generator.  So don't blame me - blame the damn app.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Music Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

> Off a prompt from the Terrible Fanfic Crossover Generator. So don't blame me - blame the damn app.

.  
"Fuck!"

That didn't sound like a compliment. Ric raised his head. "What is it now?"

"This isn't gonna work, Tubbs." Sonny scrubbed his face with his hands, making a scratchy sound against his perpetual five-o-clock shadow.

"Why not?" What the fuck, white boy always had some kind of problem.

"Look, I appreciate the offer, but... You got some weird-ass taste in music, my friend." Crockett grabbed a pillow and threw it at the stereo. "I mean, I'm all for the occasional kink, but hearing over and over again how I'm gettin' older every minute isn't exactly conducive, if you catch my drift."

Ricardo rolled his eyes, sat up and stretched his jaw muscles. Sonny wasn't exactly quick. "So what instead?"

Crockett got up. "Nah, out of time. Deal's going down in twenty and we gotta be there." He pulled on his pants and reached for his cigarettes...

.


End file.
